Richard Jones
Biography Character: Dickie Jones Birthday: February 25, 1927 Place of Birth: Snyder, Texas Date of Death: July 7, 2014 Place of Death: Northridge, California First Short: Our Gang Follies Of 1936 Last Short: Our Gang Follies Of 1938 Number of Shorts: 4 History: Richard Jones was the son of a Texas newspaper editor. He was a horse-riding prodigy at the age of four and that ability got him his start in show business. His early roles were as a bit player in the Our Gang shorts and later in the film "Nancy Drew Reporter" where he imitated Donald Duck. He also did the voice of Pinocchio in Walt Disney's "Pinocchio" feature film and did a voice in "The Aldrich Family" hit radio show. Between voice and acting jobs, he worked in carpentry and served in the Army during the war in Alaska. Having worked with Gene Autry before the war, he was pulled into doing movies by Autry. Billed as Dick Jones, he starred in seventy-seven episodes of the Fifties TV series, "The Range Rider" and later got his own TV series, "Buffalo Bill Jr." In 1958, as Richard was starring in "The Cool And The Crazy," Richard and fellow actor Richard Bakalyan were mistaken as real gang members and arrested in Kansas City. Filming shut down on the movie until they could be released. One of the few Rascals with continued acting success, Richard starred in several more Hollywood projects before he retired from acting in 1959. His last acting role was in 1965, "Requiem For A Fighter." In 1992, he founded White Hat Realty. He was married and had four grown children. Richard "Dickie" Jones died on July 7, 2014 at age 87. List of Shorts * Our Gang Follies Of 1936 * The Pinch Singer * The Pigskin Palooka * Our Gang Follies Of 1938 Other Projects * Burn 'Em Up Barnes (1934) * Kid Millions (1934) (uncredited) - with Matthew Beard, Tommy Bond, Sonny Bupp, Tommy Bupp, John Collum, Edith Fellows, Edgar Kennedy, Leonard Kibrick, and Jackie Lynn Taylor * Strange Wives (1934) * Little Men (1934) * Babes In Toyland (1934) (uncredited) - with Oliver Hardy, Stan Laurel, Henry Brandon, Scott Beckett, George Billings, Billy Bletcher, Thomas Bupp, Jean Darling, Johnny Downs, Marianne Edwards, Cullen Johnson, Payne Johnson, Gus Leonard, Sam Lufkin, Jackie Lynn Taylor, and Jerry Tucker * The Pecos Kid (1935) * The Hawk (1935) * Westward Ho! (1935) * O'Shaughnessy's Boy (1935) - uncredited * Daniel Boone (1936) * Who's Looney Now (1936) * A Man To Remember (1938) * Nancy Drew Reporter (1939) * Mr. Smith Goes to Washington (1939) (uncredited) - with Thomas Bupp, Shirley Coates, Philip Hurlic, John Lester Johnson, Margaret Mann, and Delmar Watson * Pinocchio (1939) * Virginia City (1940) * Brigham Young (1940) * The Outlaw (1940) - with Frank Ward * Heaven Can Wait (1943) * The Adventures Of Mark Twain (1944) * The Sands Of Iwo Jima (1949) * The Gene Autry Show TV Series (1950) * The Range Rider TV Series (1951) * Last Of The Pony Riders (1953) * The Cool And the Crazy (1958) * Requiem For A Gun-Fighter (1965) ---- Category:Our Gang Semi-Regular Category:Male Rascals Category:Deceased Rascals Category:Under Five Shorts